Ideas Galore
by Nyx the Author
Summary: A listing of all the little story ideas I have had, whether I have begun working on them, and stuff like that. I had originally posted each idea as a story and would replace the story when I got around to work on it, but this is easier. (I will not be changing these lists often, so they may be out of date)
1. Table of Contents

Welcome! This is a listing of all the stories I have done or plan to do. There are also ideas for other stories I may do in the future. This page has a table of contents, and general information. There may be the same story on multiple pages, simply because it fits in 2 categories. Please check fairly often for any updates. If you wish to use an idea, please ask. (I'll probably say yes, but if I am planning to work on it, I'll let you know generally what plot I have planned so we don't copy each other)

* * *

Table of Contents:

1\. Misc. Fanfictions

2\. Harry Potter Fanfictions

3\. RWBY Fanfictions

4\. Overlord Fanfictions

5\. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fanfictions

* * *

A list of the series I am working on. (These are works with multiple, separate fanfictions, not just a lot of chapters)

MOD!Harry is not Amused

* * *

All stories I am currently taking a pause on, are on hiatus, or are being rewritten:

The Reading of the Dragon Who Lived

Chaotic Chaos


	2. Master List

**This page is every single idea on one page, almost all of them are in the order I came up with them.**

* * *

 **Non-Being** (Being Worked On)  
 _A FMA:B and Harry Potter Crossover_  
Whenever a wizard in the Wizarding World vanishes an item, it goes into non-being, also known as the Truth, or gate. Maybe one shots of the ridiculous things that get vanished into the gate?

 **The Void** (Not started)  
 _An Undertale and FMA:B Crossover_  
The void is a place for beings with the ability to move between worlds, and for one such being, he has arrived there by accident. (Sans is in the gate with truth, they hang out and he takes truths place. Then visits Amestris while on break and screws around. OP!Sans, Truth!Sans)

 **The Arbiter  
** _A Harry Potter and Death Parade Crossover, May add other X-Overs_  
(After being in Azkaban for years after having been said to have killed Cedric. He was in a time chamber, not aging, but with dementors for years) Harry is marked as the Arbiter by magic, and judges all major events in time, if it is a major branching point in time. May start with going through Harry Potter timeline, then jumps to all other shows. He judges as a non biased viewer, and is Grey. Snape is his ally, and representative for smaller matters. Doesn't care about relationships or emotions. Eventually goes to Death Parade world?

 **Legilimency Issues** (Being Worked On)  
 _An Inside Out and Harry Potter Crossover (AU)_  
When Hermione's daughter Riley is having emotional issues, she calls one of her friends from school for help. Unfortunately, Legilimency is not 100% reliable, and when accidental magic is thrown into the mix, well...

 **The Heart of Alchemy** (Being Worked On)  
 _A FMA:B and Moana Crossover_  
"So you're telling me," Edward Elric began, "that all I have to do is: go to another world consisting solely of islands; help some _princess_ find a Demigod, which is bullshit, since I don't believe in Gods; and force him to return the one thing sustaining the world, which is a naturally formed Philosophers Stone made from Nature herself. Welp, shouldn't be the strangest thing I've ever done."

 **Aurum and Argentum Oculi** (Being Worked On)  
 _A RWBY and FMA:B Crossover  
_ There are two humans, both if different worlds, destined to save their own world. One of Silver Eyes, and one of Gold. What if the God of one world were to mess up when one of them died?

 **What's Your Favorite Fairy Tale?** (Being Worked On)  
 _A RWBY and Harry Potter Crossover  
_ After telling the story about the Maidens to Ruby, Qrow passes out. He awakens to find himself in a bar, completely fine. He soon discovers magic, manipulative old men, another corrupt government, and a shape-shifting dog. That bottle of Firewhiskey is starting to look pretty nice...

 **A Man with Two Souls** (Being Worked On)  
 _A RWBY and Harry Potter Crossover  
_ Ozpin is reborn into a new body when he dies. What if these lives weren't always in the same world, or time? (Ozpin in Harry's Body) (Will go into Remnant Later Maybe)


	3. Misc Ideas

**Story Crossovers that are for series I won't do often, are miscellaneous, or aren't very popular? (I think I worded that properly :P)**

* * *

 **Legilimency Issues** (Being Worked On)  
 _An Inside Out and Harry Potter Crossover (AU)_  
When Hermione's daughter Riley is having emotional issues, she calls one of her friends from school for help. Unfortunately, Legilimency is not 100% reliable, and when accidental magic is thrown into the mix, well... **  
**

 **The Heart of Alchemy** (Being Worked On)  
 _A FMA:B and Moana Crossover_  
"So you're telling me," Edward Elric began, "that all I have to do is: go to another world consisting solely of islands; help some _princess_ find a Demigod, which is bullshit, since I don't believe in Gods; and force him to return the one thing sustaining the world, which is a naturally formed Philosophers Stone made from Nature herself. Welp, shouldn't be the strangest thing I've ever done."


	4. Harry Potter Ideas

**All the plot bunnies I've had with Harry Potter in them.**

* * *

 **Non-Being** (Being Worked On)  
 _A FMA:B and Harry Potter Crossover_  
Whenever a wizard in the Wizarding World vanishes an item, it goes into non-being, also known as the Truth, or gate. Maybe one shots of the ridiculous things that get vanished into the gate?

 **The Arbiter  
** _A Harry Potter and Death Parade Crossover, May add other X-Overs_  
(After being in Azkaban for years after having been said to have killed Cedric. He was in a time chamber, not aging, but with dementors for years) Harry is marked as the Arbiter by magic, and judges all major events in time, if it is a major branching point in time. May start with going through Harry Potter timeline, then jumps to all other shows. He judges as a non biased viewer, and is Grey. Snape is his ally, and representative for smaller matters. Doesn't care about relationships or emotions. Eventually goes to Death Parade world?

 **Legilimency Issues** (Being Worked On)  
 _An Inside Out and Harry Potter Crossover (AU)_  
When Hermione's daughter Riley is having emotional issues, she calls one of her friends from school for help. Unfortunately, Legilimency is not 100% reliable, and when accidental magic is thrown into the mix, well...

 **A Man with Two Souls** (Being Worked On)  
 _A RWBY and Harry Potter Crossover  
_ Ozpin is reborn into a new body when he dies. What if these lives weren't always in the same world, or time? (Ozpin in Harry's Body) (Will go into Remnant Later Maybe)

 **What's Your Favorite Fairy Tale?** (Being Worked On)  
 _A RWBY and Harry Potter Crossover  
_ After telling the story about the Maidens to Ruby, Qrow passes out. He awakens to find himself in a bar, completely fine. He soon discovers magic, manipulative old men, another corrupt government, and a shape-shifting dog. That bottle of Firewhiskey is starting to look pretty nice...


	5. RWBY Ideas

**A list of all the plot bunnies I've had with RWBY in them.**

* * *

 **A Man with Two Souls** (Being Worked On)  
 _A RWBY and Harry Potter Crossover  
_ Ozpin is reborn into a new body when he dies. What if these lives weren't always in the same world, or time? (Ozpin in Harry's Body) (Will go into Remnant Later Maybe)

 **What's Your Favorite Fairy Tale?** (Being Worked On)  
 _A RWBY and Harry Potter Crossover  
_ After telling the story about the Maidens to Ruby, Qrow passes out. He awakens to find himself in a bar, completely fine. He soon discovers magic, manipulative old men, another corrupt government, and a shape-shifting dog. That bottle of Firewhiskey is starting to look pretty nice...


	6. Overlord Ideas

**All the Plot Bunnies I've had with Overlord.**

 **The Green Eyed Demon of Nazarick (Currently Being Written)**  
Harry has been pushed far enough, and decides to take a stand, but during an attempted ritual, something goes wrong, and Harry will never be the same. NonHuman!Harry, General All Around bashing, and M for bad language and just as a general warning, just in case. Will have pairing with Shalltear, not until later chappies though. Also plenty of Undertale and FMA references.

 **Armored Alchemist (Currently Being Written)  
** Ainz finds himself in the realm of Truth unexpectedly. Truth decides to make a deal with him. Amestris will not be prepared, and neither are the Homunculi. **  
**

 **The Darkest of Summons  
 _May Be Shipping Harry and Ainz? Dunno, but works if anyone wants to do it_  
** One of the Black Scripture's secret research team was killed when they tried to subdue Shalltear. They dropped a black summoning shard that held the Master of Death, a being which was rumored to be created at the dawn of time. When Ainz uses it to summon the being within, his mind is suddenly holding a second consciousness. The Master of Death. Extremely OP!Ainz. Split personalities. PTSD/Flashback Harry. (If whoever wants to adopt this bonely bunny plans to eventually get Harry his body, do a thing and ship him with someone, its kinda sad with non shipped Harry.)


	7. Fullmetal Alchemist Ideas

**All the plot bunnies I've had with FMA:B in them.**

* * *

 **Non-Being** (Being Worked On)  
 _A FMA:B and Harry Potter Crossover_  
Whenever a wizard in the Wizarding World vanishes an item, it goes into non-being, also known as the Truth, or gate. Maybe one shots of the ridiculous things that get vanished into the gate?

 **The Void** (Not started)  
 _An Undertale and FMA:B Crossover_  
The void is a place for beings with the ability to move between worlds, and for one such being, he has arrived there by accident. (Sans is in the gate with truth, they hang out and he takes truths place. Then visits Amestris while on break and screws around. OP!Sans, Truth!Sans)

 **The Heart of Alchemy** (Being Worked On)  
 _A FMA:B and Moana Crossover_  
"So you're telling me," Edward Elric began, "that all I have to do is: go to another world consisting solely of islands; help some _princess_ find a Demigod, which is bullshit, since I don't believe in Gods; and force him to return the one thing sustaining the world, which is a naturally formed Philosophers Stone made from Nature herself. Welp, shouldn't be the strangest thing I've ever done."

 **Aurum and Argentum Oculi** (Being Worked On)  
 _A RWBY and FMA:B Crossover  
_ There are two humans, both if different worlds, destined to save their own world. One of Silver Eyes, and one of Gold. What if the God of one world were to mess up when one of them died?


End file.
